1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector of a low-profile mounting type for connecting a cable to a board.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-307822 discloses an electrical connector of a low-profile mounting type. In this type of electrical connector, high frequency characteristics are required. It is also necessary to reduce a size of a connector, especially a height thereof, to achieve a low-profile design.
In order to meet the requirements, in a conventional connector, a terminal includes a one-point contact. However, the one-point contact tends to cause a reliability problem. Further, when a conventional connector achieves a low-profile design, a receptacle thereof tends to have low strength against a fitting operation relative to a mate connector, i.e., a plug. As a result, when the connector is fitted to a mate connector, a fitting opening tends to be deformed, thereby deteriorating contact reliability.
In order to satisfy the high-frequency characteristics, in a conventional connector, a ground terminal is provided in addition to a shell. However, when the ground terminal is provided, a structure of the connector tends to become complicated, and it is difficult to maintain flatness of a soldered portion.
As shown in FIG. 12, when a core wire of a fine coaxial cable is soldered to a plug of a conventional electrical connector, a molded wall 90 is provided for guiding a cable core 11 provided at an end of a coaxial cable 10. However, depending on work precision, a heater tip 91 or a soldering iron may touch and melt the molded wall 90, thereby causing poor workability.
Moreover, in a conventional plug-receptacle structure, a guide portion of a connector for guiding a mate terminal is made of a resin. Accordingly, when a plug is fitted to a receptacle, the mate terminal may damage the guide portion of the connector to generate a resin dust, thereby deteriorating contact reliability.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-307822
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector with improved contact reliability of a terminal while achieving good high-frequency characteristics and a low-profile design. Further, it is possible to increase strength of a fitting opening, maintain flatness, and improve workability of soldering a core wire.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.